Com você pra sempre
by Patty Powers
Summary: O que aconteceria com Gina Weasley depois de perder seu grande amor em uma tragédia? Fanfic de apenas um capítulo HG


Com Você Pra Sempre 

Gina estava sentada no chão. Com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, segurava um pedaço de pergaminho na outra. Seu rosto estava inchado, chorara tanto que quase não tinha mais lágrimas em seus olhos.

O dormitório feminino estava vazio. Provavelmente todos estavam na "cerimônia" de inauguração ao monumento feito em homenagem a Harry Potter. Ela não queria ir. Não podia ir. Talvez desabasse completamente e isso era algo que não queria, não queria mostrar sua dor para ninguém. Não precisava de platéia.

Abaixou os olhos para o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão. Já tinha lido aquilo umas dez vezes, chorara tanto em cima dele que estava quase se desfazendo em sua mão. Imaginou Harry escrevendo aquilo, antes do duelo final com Voldemort. Por que isso tudo tinha que acontecer? Logo agora que tudo estava tão bem, logo agora que eles estavam tão felizes.

Desdobrou o pergaminho e releu mais uma vez.

_"Gina, se você estiver lendo essa carta, é porque algo não deu certo. Não quero que você chore. Fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Se pudesse, nunca sairia do seu lado. Fingiria que nada de errado estava acontecendo e ficaria pra sempre abraçado com você. Mas você sabe que eu não podia fazer isso, você sabe que isto só dizia respeito a mim._

_Talvez eu nunca tenha dito que te amo. Acho que foi falta de coragem. Mas saiba que, não importa aonde estarei, vou continuar a te amar. Nós nos encontraremos de novo, eu tenho certeza. Você é a pessoa mais linda e especial que eu tive o prazer de encontrar em toda a minha vida e te peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto pra perceber isso._

_Não chore, minha luz. Não quero que você sofra por minha causa. Não quero que você fique mais triste ao ler isto. Escrevi isto pra te dar algum conforto, pra dizer quanto brilho você trouxe para a minha vida._

_Te amo e te adoro mais do você imagina. Você me deu força e me deu luz quando eu mais precisei: depois da morte de Sirius. Lembro de como nós dois estávamos nervosos e ansiosos no nosso primeiro beijo. Lembro, como se fosse hoje, do toque dos seus lábios, do seu olhar. Todos os seus beijos eram especiais para mim, os beijos que você costumava dar na minha cicatriz pareciam amenizar toda a historia dela. Deixava tudo mais ameno, mais calmo. Quando você me abraçava eu sentia que as coisas ficavam mais simples e resolvidas._

_Acho que já escrevi demais... Você é minha deusa, minha rainha, minha luz, meu amor. Te amo demais._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

_PS: quero que você fique com a capa de invisibilidade. Ela pode ser útil pra você."_

Escorreu uma única lágrima pelo rosto de Gina. A dor era muita. Lembrou-se de quando Rony lhe entregou o pergaminho. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele lhe passou a carta, entregou a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e abraçou-a forte.

A morte de Harry não poderia ter sido mais dolorida. As lembranças daquele dia voltavam a toda hora.

Tudo tinha acontecido há uma semana atrás. Gina tinha sido seqüestrada junto com toda sua família e Hermione pelos Comensais da Morte. Na mansão de Voldemort, Harry libertou-os das mãos dos Comensais, ordenou que corressem e foi atrás do Lord das Trevas. Gina sabia que esse era o fim, mas Harry sempre pareceu invencível para ela. Logo que ele saiu a procura de Voldemort, Rony, Hermione e Gina saíram atrás dele, mas não conseguiam achá-lo em nenhum lugar. Algum tempo depois, ouviram um barulho muito alto, gritos e passos apressados em um cômodo próximo. Quando entraram em um pequeno quarto escuro, viram dois corpos no chão. Um deles parecia respirar dificilmente, ao contrário do outro que estava completamente imóvel.

Gina correra na direção de Harry, junto com Rony e Hermione. Ele olhou para eles e sorriu, com os olhos semi-fechados. Seu corpo estava cheio de feridas e queimaduras, o chão, à sua volta, estava cheio de sangue.

"Acabou" disse, com um sorriso. "Voldemort morreu", ele parecia não ter mais forças. Tentou se levantar, apoiando a mão no chão, mas escorregou e caiu. Com a queda, fechou os olhos e inspirou dificilmente.

"Harry..." Gina ouviu Hermione sussurrar com a voz embargada em lágrimas. "Você é ótimo, sabia? Por favor, não feche os olhos. Nós vamos te levar até Madame Pomfrey e você vai comemorar sua vitória com a gente!"

Harry abriu os olhos e sorriu para Hermione. Não disse nada, só sorriu. Hermione desabou. Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Rony abraçou-a enquanto segurava fortemente o ombro de Harry.

Gina se aproximou de Harry e ajoelhada no chão, deu um forte abraço nele e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo. "Harry, Harry..." murmurava ela. "Por favor, Harry, olhe pra mim".Ele abriu seus olhos e parecia admirá-la.

"Oi Gina!". Ele disse sorrindo. "Eu escrevi algo para você..." Ele tentou levantar sua mão para tocá-la, mas não tinha mais forças. Fechou os olhos e, algum tempo depois, tornou a abri-los. "Eu te amo, minha luz" Ele costumava chamar Gina assim quando estavam juntos. "Nunca se esqueça de mim e não chore, o.k.?" Aquilo era mais do que ela podia suportar. Seu único e verdadeiro amor estava morrendo. Não podia ser verdade.

"Não fale assim! Você vai ficar bem! Nós vamos te levar de volta à Hogwarts." Ela queria acreditar no que dizia, mas sabia que não era verdade. Ele não sobreviveria. "Eu te amo". Sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, abraçando-o novamente.

"Harry, você tem que ser forte!" A voz de Rony estava fraca e dava pra perceber que ele estava segurando suas lágrimas.

"Vocês são... as melhores pessoas que eu... poderia ter conhecido" Harry respondeu enquanto lutava para respirar. Seus olhos se fecharam brevemente.

"Ei, Harry, olhe pra mim". Rony tentava manter Harry com os olhos abertos. "Quando nós sairmos daqui, vamos voltar pra Hogwarts. Você... você vai ser recebido como um rei. Ainda falta um jogo de Quadribol para você vencer. Grifinória contra Sonserina, se lembra? É daqui há uma semana." Rony forçou um sorriso.

Harry deu uma risada fraca e seus olhos se fecharam.

"Por favor, por favor..." Hermione chorava ajoelhada ao lado dele, segurando uma de suas mãos entre as suas. "Abra os olhos"

"Obrigado... por tudo... e... por serem meus... amigos". Ele disse, olhando para os três que estavam a sua volta. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e se fecharam.

"Não! A gente tem muito mais o que fazer por você!" Rony estava quase gritando, enquanto segurava fortemente o braço do amigo.

Mas dessa vez, Harry não respondeu.

Os três se abraçaram e choraram. Choraram abraçados até sentir que teriam que sair daquela mansão e levar Harry pela última vez até Hogwarts.

Não era justo. Gina sacudiu a cabeça, tentando lançar para longe as memórias daquele dia. Levantou-se e foi até a janela do dormitório. Todos estavam lá, na frente do imponente monumento construído por Dumbledore, ouvindo o que o diretor dizia.

Resolveu acabar com tudo. Queria se matar. Queria se encontrar com Harry logo. Não sabia como fazer isso. Não sabia se conseguiria aplicar um feitiço de morte como o _Avada Kedavra_ em si mesma. Resolveu fazer de um modo mais simples, um modo mais "trouxa".

Saiu do quarto com a carta na mão e foi até o banheiro. Abriu os armários e encontrou uma lâmina de barbear. "É isso", pensou ela, "é aqui que tudo acaba". Olhou para a carta mais uma vez. Sentiu-se mal. Harry não iria querer que ela fizesse isso. Ela tinha que ser forte e seguir em frente. Mas não conseguia, isso não era fácil. Murmurou "desculpe, Harry, mas isso é mais forte do que eu", pegou a lâmina, cortou seus pulsos e sentou-se no chão, esperando a hora de sua morte. Com o tempo, começou a sentir-se fraca, fechou os olhos e deixou a luz da vida se apagar.

Depois da cerimônia encontraram o corpo de Gina dentro do banheiro. Seu corpo estava gelado, pálido, mas seu rosto conservava um sorriso que denunciava que morrera com esperança. Esperança de reencontrar seu amor.

--------- Author Note -------

Bom, essa foi minha primeira fic e apesar de não ter gostado muito dela, resolvi posta-la aqui no Espero que (ao contrário de mim) vocês tenham gostado. Por favor, escrevam uma review, ok?

E quero muito agradecer à Kirina-Li por ter betado minha fic! Muito obrigada!


End file.
